The Dead Sea Scrolls
by Wild Bear
Summary: Arashi Kami has been asleep for a long time, he wakes up with little to no memory, but is presented with a task from Deus the God of Time. Arashi must do as told in order to unlock the mysteries of his past, luckily he's not alone. Rated T OC no Mary Sues
1. Arashi Kami

_**The Dead Sea Scrolls**_

_**Summary:**_** During the Water Seven Arc, assault on the world government a strange man who wasn't suppose to be there was unleashed by the buster call bombing. He has amnesia and has no where to go but he has a special scroll that can tell the future! Strange yes, but he's stoud away on the Merry Go's last ride, what'll become of his fate at the hands of the straw hats. Also italic fonts can be sound effects and thoughts.**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, Start!  
Arc 1: Discovery, Start!  
Chapter I: Arashi Kami, Start!**

_**Start!**_

It was a tense atmosphere, Franky and the King of Snipers just managed to free Nico Robin from Spandam's damned clutches. "Alright their off! Bask in the glory of how super I am!" Frank announced flexing his metal muscle arms.

"D-Don't just stand there you idiots kill them! Shoot them!" The cowardly commander was shot in the face with ball of fire, crudity of the King of Snipers. The twenty loyal guards immediately sprung into action taking aim at Franky and Nico Robin with their muskets.

"I don't think so," Franky said using his body as a shield to defend Robin, "Just stay behind me." He said glancing back at Robin with a cocky grin, _KA-BOOM,_ there was an earth shattering 'boom' in the middle of the island. The Buster Call Bombing had just begun...

"Hahaha! It's hopeless straw hats, this island and all the pirates on it will burn!" Spandam gloated with an evil smirk.

"Ocho Fleurs; Slap!" Robin said holding her hands up and crossed. Immediately bare, elegant arms bloomed from Spandam's body like flowers, but these where far from harmless, they all started to slap Spandam with their palms, and the back of their hands. He screamed and cried out for help while he was slapped repeatedly, but no help came due to Cyborg Franky's weapons left keeping the guards at bay. "I could do this all day." Robin smirked.

"I'm sure you could, but we have to leave, the escort ship is right there and we need to get it ready for the others." He said glancing at it, Robin nodded made a dash for the ship.

_RRRRAAAAAHHHHRRRRRRRGGGG!_

A horrible screaming roar was heard, everyone turned to the island, the tower fell while bombs and missiles pounded the buildings. The whole island went silent and tense, like a great haki pressure that made some guards fall to their knees.

"No...the missiles couldn't have released them both could they?" Spandam asked looking at the building, a huge tower of fire blew up into the sky. Spandam staggered back and fell on his butt, "G-Great we're all done for..." He said hanging his head in defeat.

"S-Sir what are you talking about? What's so scary?" Asked a soldier a bit afraid, a lot scared Spandam, but this was the first time he had given up completely.

"The one of the world's strongest, oldest, and smartest Neptunians." He said, a white monster flew up out of the torrent of fire, it looked majestic and beautiful. The first slowly vanished and the dragon was shot down, it roared and fell out of their sights. "A dragon…"

"W-What was that?" Robin asked looking at the island.

"C-CP9's Top Captive," Spandam said astounded, "It's not dead it can't be, it took way more then that last time..."

"What? Top Captive? How dangerous is this guy?" Franky demanded.

"Not strong at all, he's just too valuable to let be free, he has eaten the Age-Age Fruit." Spandam said, "But he's not the dangerous one, it's his pet." He said, The huge torrent of fire shrunk till it wasn't visible anymore. Spandam ran to the edge of the bridge, "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE, HE'S NEEDED ALIVE!" He shouted. The captains and devil fruit users of the ships nodded and jumped into row boats and rowed for the island.

"Let's hurry Robin," Franky said grabbing her hand and continued running to the escort boat.

"Don't let them get away!" Spandam shouted pointing at the two.

The guards all nodded and ran with muskets ready to fire, when a torrent of water came out of the ground with the remainder of the straw hats; Zolo, Sanji, Nami, King of Snipers, Chopper, plus a bonus of a parted female mermaid, her grand daughter, and per rabbit. A few where having trouble breathing while others where half drowned and coughing up water with the help of others.

"Ocho Fleurs, Clutch!" Eight arms restrained Spandam, "What's so special about the Age-Age Fruit?" Robin demanded while Franky pointed his weapon's left point black into his face.

"Ulp!" He gulped and smirked, "The Age-Age Fruit is the most valuable, not the most powerful, but still the most valuable fruit on this whole planet. It gives the weilder the ability to make someone younger or older, extending their life. He can make someone who's 80 years older 20 years old again! He's the key to immortality." He said, "That's why we can let him escape, but there is one draw back, if he take ten years from you, he get's ten years older, if he give you ten years he gets ten years younger. It's almost impossible to find him because he could be a frail old man or a little 3 year old kid at any time." He said.

"Sounds dangerous..." Zolo said, "I hope he gets out of you government claws," He said gripping his swords looking at the island.

On the island it seemed to be a fiery hell on earth, a young teenager was running to the water with his sleeve on fire, he was panting and afraid for his life! "Water, I need water!" He said desperately, he wore a hospital gown and a sword gripped tightly in his left hand, it was huge! The sword was five inches wide, five feet long, and the handle was two feet long, it was a Great Claymore sword, he made it to the beach and stuck his hand into the water, it felt like it was draining him, but it put out his lit up sleeve.

He tried to remember what he was doing here and who he was, he couldn't remember why he was here but he remembered his name it was Arashi Kami, he had white hair cerulean eyes, and light colored skin, along with his burnt hospital gown he had boxers on underneath. And a wristband on his left hand with the numbers: 019 on it. He remembered waking up in a glass cage when a huge monster crashed through the roof and turned into the sword he was holding right now, he couldn't find the will to just leave it, it felt right holding it, it was heavy, but he could still hold it with effort.

He saw a war ship aim it's guns at him and a tough looking woman with a white jacket and red suit being rowed over to him, he backed up, but the whole island was on fire behind him. The woman got off the boat on land and spoke into a transponder snail on her arm, "Hina has the very important person in her sights, getting ready to kill." She said into the snail.

When she said 'kill', his eyes widened and he turned tail and ran right into the fiery forest. "No negative, do not kill, capture! Persuade him, just don't let him go!" Shouted the snail in Spandam's voice.

Hina lowered the snail and looked at where he ran into, "Hina is an idiot..." She ran into the forest of fire.

The young man who feared for his life ran fast avoiding all the fire he could, he looked around 17 years old, and his appearance was light skin, white hair, and blue shining eyes. He looked behind him the woman was closing in fast! He ran harder and a burning tree was about to fall in front of him, he ran as fast as he could and slid under it separating the woman and him, he glanced back she stopped and looked at him with a glare.

"Stop in the name of the navy!" She called out in a forceful tone.

"Why so you can kill me?" He shouted and ran.

"Tch, Hina is getting annoyed." She jumped on top of the tree jumped off it and ran the bottom of his jacket was on fire and she stopped to waved it out.

The white haired teen ran till he found the ocean again, on a beach, he looked around and this time a cute little ship with a ram head was floating, he heard a voice inside his head.

_Jump over, I'll help you!_

Arashi looked around the water, wooden planks and fallen tree truncks seemed to be moving to help him, he backed away and held his sword in his arms, "A-All I need is twenty seconds..." He reassured himself and ran.

He jumped onto the tree trunk and noticed the rope laying on it, he quickly fastened it to his wrist and made a loop with the second end, he made a lasso and did his best to throw it to the next tree trunk and managed to hook a branch, he pulled it over and used it. Hina ran into the beach and looked at him, "Stop Hina is here to take you off this place!" She said not loosing her glare.

He kicked the first tree trunk making it drift off, he walked along the tree trunk and timidly stepped on a big support plank, he walked on it and edged his way across it, the ship was almost gone.

_Bang!_

Hina had a pistol and was shooting around Arashi to intimidate him, he almost slipped into the water, but managed to right himself up. He walked along the plank and jumped to the Merry Go and pulled himself on it, his sword laid next to him. "H-Help me Halo..." He whispered and passed out, he was very tired from running and he woke up tired in that weird glass cage...

Arashi later woke up to hearing people talking and the sounds of booming cannons, "The Merry-Go is alive!" His eyes fluttered, his vision was blurry but he saw eight people all strange looking.

"Who is that?" Shouted a orange haired woman looking at him.

"Who cares we gotta go!" Said a black haired man with goggles on, Arashi passed out again.

Arashi started to dream, he was in a strange room with light pinkish-purple light filling the room, a huge man sat in a huge chair watching a television screen, he glanced at him, "Ahh Kami-kun, how was your sleep?" He questioned.

Arashi just backed up a little, "H-Huh? W-Who are you?" He asked.

"Ah yes you lost your memory I forgot," He said making the huge chair turn toward him with quick speed. "My name is Deus and I'm the god of time," He announced dramatically making huge shiny clocks appear. He seemed like a boney figure wearing a black and purple robe; he wore a white mask and had white and light purple hair coming out the backing hard spires.

Arashi's mouth dropped open, "What?" He question backing up again, but then he started to glare, "What the heck is going on!" He shouted, "First I wake up in a glass cage with no memory other then my name, I'm in a hospital gown with only boxers, I run out to a forest engulfed in flames, and this psycho woman tries to kill me! I make it to some kiddy boat, and this is the first time I don't hear explosions!" He shouted and fell to his knees he was crying, "Please, tell me what's going on..." He said with a few tears dripping.

Dues looked sad to see this, "Raise warrior Kami, you don't know it yet, but your stronger then you think." He said using his huge hand to help him up on his feet.

"Strong? That's a laugh, I-I just ran I couldn't do anything at all, Halo..." He said and glanced at his sword, engraved in the great claymore sword was the word claymore. "What is Halo? I saw him become a dragon!" He said up to Deus.

"Halo? He's your guardian weapon, he's deadly loyal, smart, brave, and is the key to your forgotten past. Do as I say, complete my task and I'll reward you with the thing you need, your past." He said smirking.

"I...I'll do it, but what is the task?" He asked.

"Simple, I want you to collect scrolls for me, specific scrolls, I'll explain everything now, but first you must get comfortable," He snapped his fingers and a recliner chair appeared next to him, Arashi sat in it and pulled the lever bringing the legs up. "Get comfortable," He said.

Arashi nodded and fidgeted a little and settled in the chair, "I'm ready."

"Right, where to begin with the scrolls; well let's start at the start of the great pirate era..." He said nodding, "The great pirate era was started by a man known as the pirate king Gold Roger, he earned all of the world's riches and fame but one day the navy captured him and his crew and scheduled a public execution for him, but his last words where, 'you want my treasure? You can have it, but you have to find it first, I left everything in one piece.' After that everyone who ever dreamed of becoming a pirate took to the seas all hoping to build a strong enough crew and sail the grand line for the legendary treasure." He said with a smile, "But 900 years ago there is a huge void in history, it's a dark void that nobody knows about, these scrolls have the knowledge, but your blood can be the ones that break the locks I placed on them, they can tell the future, but the true power can tell one month each in those 100 years, with me so far?" He asked.

Arashi nodded, "So you want me to find these special scrolls, and my blood unlocks ther true powers? How, and how many scrolls are there?" He asked nodding, this wasn't weird at all!

"Hm, you catch fast, well you ancestors where my subordinates on earth and I entrusted the knowledge to them, they are in a certain location called the Dead Sea Library, they might know about you, they might think your dead either way it doesn't matter. There are currently 666 scrolls in the library, and there are 1,200 scrolls in all, so you have to collect and find 534 Dead Sea scrolls." He said with a smile on his face.

Arashi nodded, "You said they tell the future, they're your creation and you want the knowledge hidden am I right? But I'm also assuming there are people after these scrolls, am I correct?"

Deus laughed loudly, "You assume correct my boy, boy an I'm glad your starting to remember, but I'm keeping a fair enough of knowledge from you, you mind is to fragile to hold it now, please rest assure I'm looking out for you." Dues said with a sad smile.

Arashi clenched his fist, "I trust you, but can I have more information please?"

"Certainly; these scroll hunters currently have 123 scrolls, so there are 411 scrolls scattered all over the world. You must find the rest of the scrolls and return them to the Dead Sea Library; there you'll receive the full story of your past. But you are stronger then you think, my daughter Murmur will fight you and you must fight back if you want to live." He said, Arashi heard a whooshing sound and dove to the side, a huge metal sphere was thrown at him, it was twice as big as him, it rose in the air and a little girls was holding the thing up.

She looked about eight years old and had dark purple hair and a black and purple battle kimono. "Hiya Ara-chan!" She said and threw it, Arashi dove to the side again, his claymore, Halo, was on the floor a few feet away.

"Get your weapon Arashi," Deus said.

Arashi dove to the side again, the huge metal sphere came back from behind, she had full control over it, he ran for his blade/ Murmur through it again, Arashi's eyes widened and he spun around it grabbing it and making it spin off course.

"How did I do that...?" He said looking at the ball which spun off.

"Don't get distracted!" Deus demanded, Arashi jumped a little and ran for his sword, the ball spun at him like a giant top. He swung his sword and it was no contest, the huge top ball through him across the room, Deus sighed and shook his head disappointed.

Murmur looked disappointed too, but still threw the huge sphere at him. Arashi side dodged it, _Come on what am I gonna do?_ He thought looking at the huge sphere, it's many grooves allowed it to move and change directions rapidly, it moved to the side again hitting him again.

He rolled up on his feet, it came fast, he used his sword to block it but it just threw him again. He rolled back till he came up on his feet, Murmur gave him a breather, she sat on an oil drum and waited for him to catch his breath. Deus went back to watching television, it was an moving image of a teenage boy in a straw hat riding away from navy warships.

_I have to approach this with intelligence, not the brute strength I don't have._ He scolded himself and analyzed his whole situation. She had full control of that sphere of heavy metal, she controlled it after it stopped and could curve it's direction, that was all! She had no help other then that, it should be easy! He gripped his sword, "Twenty Seconds."

Deus glanced over at them, Arashi held his sword in a ready stance, Murmur smirked. "There he is, go!' She commanded her ball, it flew at him spinning with great speed, he ran toward it, used his sword as a lever hold to flip over the sphere, he ran toward Murmur, she got up and jumped back, Arashi stepped up on the oil drum she was sitting one earlier and swung over doing a flip, hitting the sphere as it came back to hit him, he flipped over and ran toward Murmur.

"Take this; Claymore slap shot!' He rushed in closing the rest of the distance in between them, _Thwack!_, a second sphere came from no where and smash him off to the side into a wall. He looked up, his twenty seconds where over, he was a little afraid again, Murmur stayed in the air, two huge spheres at her disposal now.

"Come on Ara-chan you need more then intellect and strength to fight me; Deus Ex Murmur." She said her whole name.

Arashi's eyes widened, he remembered something! Deus Ex Andrew was Deus's full name, and there was two more names. Deus Ex Alexander and Deus Ex Katrina, along with one of his moves, Deus Ex Slash, but he needed something else to complete it, some form of help.

Arashi glanced at his sword, "What more do I require?" He question.

"You need Ha-"

"Murmur! He has to remember how to use that power," Deus commanded. Murmur nodded, "Good now Arashi, you will remember sooner or later, but for now just try. Murmur go ahead and let him go, he's not needed here for now I gave him the information he needs." Deus said.

Murmur nodded, "Bye bye Ara-chan! Endless momentum!" The two spheres started to go rampage hitting him around like crazy, going fast speeds that made it seem like there was more then two sphere.

_No way, I would not have beaten her anyway! How strong is this little girl?_ The last two worked together one hitting him in the air while the other forced him into the ground waking him up with a start.

"So he's alive after all."

_**End**_

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, incomplete.  
Arc 1: Discovery, incomplete.  
Chapter I: Arashi Kami, complete.**

**Author's notes: Well how was it? Please be honest about it, I need to know where to improve, and feel free to ask questions about the story line. I have the chossen OCs in the prelude so far. Your free to submit an OC check out the prelude for the chart.**


	2. Halo

_**The Dead Sea Scrolls**_

_**Author's Notes:**_** Hello I know some people might have noticed this, ****yes Mirai Nikki(Future Diary), is the inspiration for The Dead Sea Scrolls, along with countless other animes, video games, cartoons, an movies. But this is an original story in the one piece world, and I made it Deus Ex Andrew because Deus Ex Machina was the last god of time. So Andrew won the Future Diary battle royal, and there will be more gods, just please be patient. ALSO I did this chapter all in ONE day, specifically 7:17pm-9:17pm, so actually TWO HOURS! :D**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, Start!  
Arc 1: Discovery, Start!  
Chapter II: Halo, Start!**

_**Start!**_

**Last Time**

Murmur nodded, "Bye bye Ara-chan! Endless momentum!" The two spheres started to go rampage hitting him around like crazy, going fast speeds that made it seem like there was more then two sphere.

_No way, I would not have beaten her anyway! How strong is this little girl?_ The last two worked together one hitting him in the air while the other forced him into the ground waking him up with a start.

"So he's alive after all."

**Now**

Arashi woke up in a ship going it's merry way sailing without a care in the world as if they hadn't just been in the middle of a war zone, the sky was blue with a few clouds every now and then, it was so peaceful, Arashi groaned and held his head he had a major migraine, when he was able he'd defeat Murmur, he swore it.

Arashi looked around he was surrounded by the same people as before, a black haired young man with jean shorts, a red vest, and straw hat. He was crouched over a rail looking at him with interest; next to him leaning on the rail looking back at him was a green haired man with three swords tied to his waist. He was less interested if the bottle of booze in his left hand was any indication; next to him was a young orange haired lady with orange short shorts, and a snug white and blue stripped t shirt. She held a staff with three balls in it and she regarded him with a friendly smile.

Behind him leaning on the rails of the ship was a man wearing a man that looked like the sun, his expression was unreadable, a black haired woman in tight black clothes, her expression also unreadable. Next was a blonde haired man with swirl like eye brows smoking a cigarette, his lips where pursed around the bud as he took a draw that made it impossible to see if he was happy or not to see Arashi, but why would he be either? Next was a big buff man with cyan blue hair, and abnormal muscle patterns, his expression was a poor attempt of intimidation. And lastly was a cute little raccoon like animal that bore resemblance to a reindeer wearing a big pink top hat.

It was tense and silent, like they where waiting for him to do something, "Um...hi?" He greeted.

"Hi," Said the woman with black hair.

"Where you that dragon!" The boy with the straw hat suddenly asked getting in his face; Arashi yelped and jumped back going under the railing and over the side of the boat. He fell into the water and his eyes widened in realization, _I-I'm paralyzed! I can't swim!_

Three people dove into the water, but one of them immediately froze up like him. It was the orange haired girl, the blonde man, and the straw hat wearing boy. He was the one who froze up immediately, Arashi's vision started to get blurry but it suddenly became clear when his head broke through the surface, the orange haired girl helped him, most likely saving his life.

The blonde man saved the straw hat wearing boy and the rest of them pulled them up back to the deck via rope. When Arashi hit the deck he coughed up a liter of salty sea water, as did the straw hat boy next to him.

"Luffy you idiot why did you jump!" Shouted the orange haired lady smacking the boy's head into the deck.

"Ow...Nami why'd you do that?" Luffy asked holding a large bump on his head.

"One for scaring this boy off the boat, I mean he's only 7!" Nami shouted, "And second for your stupidity!"

Arashi's eyes widened, _What? 7?_ "Excuse me, but what did you just say?" He asked, he realized his voice was a higher pitch then before in his dream with Murmur and Deus.

"Hm?" Nami turned to him, "Second for his stupidity?"

"No before that," Arashi said looking at his hands, they where a lighter shade, and smaller.

"For scaring you off the boat?" She asked again, Arashi shook his head, "That you where only 7?"

"Yeah that, I'm 17 years old," He said.

"No, Robin you gotta mirror?" The blonde asked the black haired woman.

"Right here," Robin handed Arashi the mirror. Arashi's face widened in horror, he was a little kid!

"B-B-But that's not right! I'm 17!" He said looking around, "Where am I? Who are you people?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm Nami." Nami said looking concerned "we found you on our ship near the steering wheel, we assumed at first you piloted our old ship the Merry-Go, but then we realized you where just a kid, and that large sword with you? Zolo you have it don't you?" Nami said looking at the green haired man.

"Right here," Zolo said holding up Arashi's huge claymore sword.

"That's mine," Arashi said, "Throw it here."

Zolo shrugged and tossed it with effort, Arashi caught and realized it was virtually weightless. "How are you holding that thing so easily? I couldn't and it took Zolo effort," He said folding his arms.

"A seven year old is stronger then you Sanji," Zolo smirked.

"You shut up!" Sanji shouted.

"Hey kid what's that sword made of? And my name is Cutty Flam, but call me Franky." Said the man with abnormal muscles.

"I don't know," Arashi said going through the motions of his swings.

"That sword's weight is approximately 200 pounds, how can you swing it so easily?" Franky said folding his arms to pouting.

"Because your not meant to hold me," Said a voice, it sounded like a crotchety old man, but that didn't change the fact it's voice was booming, loud, and commanding.

"Huh? It came from the sword, I'm sure of it!" Said the man in the mask seemingly freaked out pointing at it accusingly.

"Yeah it did," Said the raccoon or reindeer thing.

"Of course I can talk, just what do you take me for?" Said the voice again, it was coming from the sword. "Arashi-sama if you would please hurl me, thank you." Said the voice in a more calm voice.

"Um alright," Arashi winded up his arm and hurled it, it went high up in the air spinning. It shined brightly with a white and light blue light; it transformed into the white dragon the straw hat pirates saw earlier.

"Wah! It's the dragon," Panicked the man in the mask running around the deck like crazy.

"COOL! Can I ride it!" Luffy said at the edge of the rail looking out to it.

The dragon looked out and grand with a white grey beard coming from it's chin under it's scales. It was pure white, and had black eyes. "No you may not," It said. "Only Arashi-sama may ride me, and those he gives permission too." He out stretched his wings to slow his decent onto the boat, the moment it landed the boat started to tip.

"Hey get off your to heavy!" Franky shouted.

"Hakunamatata," He said his tail wrapping around Arashi's little body, light formed in the dragon's eyes and the light traveled down his body into Arashi's body and to Arashi's eyes. That was repeated nine more times till finally both Arashi and the dragon shined again blinding the others and what stood in front of them made their jaws drop.

Arashi was seven teen years old and the dragon was younger, not little, just not as big. it was no longer tipping the boat, Arashi looked at his hands. "Halo!" He hugged the dragon's neck happily.

"I'm glad you at least remember me Master Arashi Kami," The Dragon said in a younger voice, but it didn't loose it's booming commanding tone.

"What is going on!" Nami asked completely blown away.

Arashi looked to her, "Told you I was seventeen." Nami covered her eyes blushing, Robin also held her hands in front of her eyes looking away. "What?" He asked, then he realized the clothes he was in where torn off.

"We dressed you in clothes for a little kid, and you just out grew them." Sanji said looking away.

Arashi was completely nude! "Oh my god!" He covered his family jewels, "C-Can I please get some bigger clothes!" He said blushing from embarrassment.

"Can we get bigger clothes!" Franky called out the deck hands nodded and delivered a set of clothes tied up in a bundle. They tossed it to Franky and he handed them to Arashi, "You can change it there." He said pointing his black iron hand at the office for the captain of this ship, Arashi nodded and ran inside. The clothes he was given was a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, with a white jacket. Along with a cool silver watch, black socks, and black shoes that where great looking and great for many terrains.

Later Arashi, Halo, and the Straw Hat Pirates where all sitting together on the poop deck eating food made by Sanji. Arashi was eating his favorite, cooked turkey, rice, soy sauce, and iced tea. Halo feasted on a barrel of fish, Franky was just drinking bottle after bottle of cola eventually cramming a burger and fries down with that. Nami was using a knife to peel a tangerine, Nico was eating a pastry with coffee, Chopper the racoon reindeer was eating various candies, Zolo was just drinking grog The King of Snipers was eating dumplings filled with surprise meats, Sanji was just crying tears of joy that everyone loved his food, but the straw hat boy, Luffy, was eating straight meat on a bone.

"So tell us about yourself Arashi," Chopper said munching a lollipop.

"I wish I had something to tell, I can't remember much, and it's all like a blur." Arashi said taking a sip of his tea.

"So you can't remember anything? No fighting skills, no family, no homeland, anything?" Nami asked surprised.

Arashi shook his head 'no', "Then join us!" Luffy said eyes lit up.

Arashi smiled, "That's very kind of you, but I really have nothing to offer. I'm just a civilian, not a pirate." He said with a sad smile.

"What about that crazy thing you and the dragon did?" The King of Snipers questioned.

"I don't know, what did you do Halo?" Arashi asked.

"That was you, I just influenced it." He said and swallowed the rest of the fish, "You ate the Age-Age Devil Fruit."

"You're that person Span-Damn told us about!" Franky said pointing at him.

"Yes I remember he said that you're the government's most valuable captive simply because you ate that fruit," Robin said.

"Correct, you are valuable Arashi-sama. The Age Age Fruit is powerful, but not meant for battle uses. You can take age from someone and give it to someone else, all you must do is lock wrist with someone and twist your wrist, if Arashi's wrist is facing up you'll take age, and if your wrist is pointing down you give age to the someone you locking wrist with." Halo explained.

"Really?" Sanji asked looking surprised to hear this, he wasn't there for Spandam's little rant.

"Can I try?" Nami asked.

"Me too!" Luffy said excited.

"Alright then Luffy lock wrist with Arashi-sama," Halo instructed. Arashi and Luffy did as told they held each other's right wrist, "Look each other in the eye," He commanded. Luffy and Arashi looked into each other's eyes. Their wrist where both side ways, "Arashi take his years." Arashi twisted wrist so his was pointing up, light formed in Luffys eyes, went down his neck and into his arm, it went into Arashi's arm and up his body to his eyes.

It continued till they did it ten times. Luffy looked 6 and Arashi looked 27, Arashi let go and Luffy grinned widely. "I'm little again!" He cheered.

"Yes and Arashi, give Nami those years of yours and Luffy's." Halo commanded.

"Wait maybe Nami will grow, we should get her some sort of cover." Chopper suggested.

"Why did you say that!" Sanji screamed at Chopper.

"Shut up perv!" Nami knocked Sanji over the back of the head with her staff. "You right, get me a robe or something, The King of Snipers handed her his cape like robe. She wrapped it around her self and nodded, "Alright let's do this."

Arashi and Nami held wrist, he looked very much older, taller, and more serious looking. Arashi twisted their wrist so her wrist was facing up and looked each other in the eyes, Light formed in Arashi's eyes moved down his body into his arm, into her arm, and up into her eyes.

It repeated 19 more times and it was amazing, Arashi looked 7, Luffy looked 6, and nami was 35 years old. She lost her cute looks and looked more motherly and beautiful with wider hips, bigger bust, and her face filled a little as well as her now longer and wavy hair.

"Wow you look good Nami," Nico smiled.

"In the next twenty years Nami will not loose her radiant beauty!" Sanji said happily with hearts in his eyes, his cigarette smoke turned to hearts, and had a really big grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Nami said, he voice even sound slightly deeper with age, she hit him across the head again. "This is so cool," She said inspecting the body she'd have in twenty years.

"Cool yes, but remember that's not your natural age, but there is no such thing as immortality, when Arashi makes someone originally old young their souls stay linked to their body for only 100 more years, so the limit any human can get to is 200 years old." Halo informed.

"But if word gets out that Arashi can do this, everyone would post a bounty for him, not his head, he's needed alive." Zolo said folding his arms.

"Yeah who wouldn't want to stay in their prime for two hundred years?" Sanji said smoking the last of his cigarette.

Halo leaned in close to Arashi, "Remember this Arashi, Deus doesn't like it when someone is cheating time, so to stay on his good side don't just go around willy nilly making people young alright? Or he'll curse them and you, do not under estimate a god." Halo warned.

Arashi nodded understanding, he may have looked young, but his mind was still 17. He and Luffy where still in their teenage clothes, it was just really baggy and big on them, "Alright I'd like to enjoy my younger year for a while." Nami said smiling.

Arashi nodded and took twenty years from her and gave ten years back to Luffy, everyone was back to normal. "But something still is unanswered, how did you do it without Arashi's permission Halo?" Robin asked.

"Ah an observant one, well you see me and Arashi made a blood oath in the past he can't remember, neither can I, but I remember this, it was the happiest day of my life. He and I swore on a Deus Ex Blood Contract that we'd be friends forever and help each other out till we die, I vowed to keep him safe and help him find the Dead Sea Scrolls till his mission was complete. And in return he took me away from my last master, from those other dragons who hated me only because I was pure white, and also regain my dragon stone. It was actually an egg that my now dead spouse laid, my son is out there some where I know it. That's my dream, to find him, but back to the blood contract. We can control each other's devil fruit powers as long as we're touching; I ate the Sword-Sword Fruit Claymore Model." He explained.

They looked pretty happy and confused at the same time, "Number of topics we need to know about, Arashi's Mission, a Deus Ex Blood Contract, and Dead Sea Scrolls." Zolo numbered off, Luffy was just sitting cross legged with his head in his hands enjoying the story.

"Ah yes, Arashi I suppose you can tell them." Halo said with a smile.

"Well it all started when I woke up," Arashi then started to tell his story about how he woke up and how he met Deus and Murmur.

_**End**_

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, incomplete.  
Arc 1: Discovery, incomplete.  
Chapter II: Halo, complete.**

**Author's Notes: Well how was it? ^_^ Please remember to review and tell me how you feel about it, what did or didn't you like about it. Where shall I improve and I need a quick vote:**

**Should Arashi + OC(s) go to Thriller Bark with the Straw Hats?  
Yes or No, leave your vote in the review section please.**


	3. Murasaki

_**The Dead Sea Scrolls**_

_**Author's Notes:**_** Heya! :D I will regularly post pictures and themes in my full profile for various stores I do, The Dead Sea Scrolls being one of them.**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, Start!  
Arc 1: Discovery, Start!  
Chapter III: Murasaki, Start!**

_**Start!**_

**Last Time**

"Well it all started when I woke up," Arashi then started to tell his story about how he woke up and how he met Deus and Murmur.

**Now**

"Now that is a crazy story," Robin said still trying to go over everything she just heard.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted.

"That is a lie," Nami said glaring.

"We met a guy who claimed he was a god, and was just some psycho, where is the proof? Where are those scrolls you're supposed to hunt?" Nami said not buying any of it.

Arashi's eyes widened, he never once thought that maybe Deus was a phony. He turned to Halo who looked thoughtful, "Halo...is there proof?" He asked the feeling in the air grew tense.

Halo seemed to smirk, "Of course there is my boy," He kneeled and his body glowed white till he shrunk into his claymore form. "Inside my handle is an Indiscriminant scroll, a January scroll, and also it will tell you the future of everything around you but remember this every scroll has a weakness. The January Diary's weakness will be that it says absolutely nothing about you." He informed them.

Arashi twisted the little dragon head at the end of the handle and out fell a holder with a gold cased item around it. "A gold case?" Arashi said taking the gold case out and reattaching the dragon head cover. The sword turned back into its dragon form, Arashi inspected it, and there was no way to open it.

"Here, see that mark on the top?" Halo said, the Straw Hat Pirates all leaned in to get a closer look. Arashi looked there was a button! "Press it, and it opens, revealing the future of all those around you." Arashi gulped and moved his thumb over it; did he want to know what the future held? He pressed his thumb against it.

"Iceberg! Franky we've caught something strange in our net!" Everyone jumped and Arashi sighed in relief, Frank have you seen Ice Berg?" He asked alarmed.

"No, but Stupidberg should be below deck resting up." Franky called back, "but what's in the net?"

"I don't know, I've yet so see something like this." He said and ran off out of their sight, Franky turned to them.

"Let's go see," He said and the other Straw Hats nodded. They rushed to the back where they've been pulling a net so they could bring fish back to Water Seven; the city was still in terrible shape thanks to Aqua Laguna.

Franky led them to the back of the boat while Halo had already be turned back to a sword and was in a sling tied to Arashi's back, he'd asked Ussop to create a sword holder later. When they got there, there was a mound of moving seaweed along with a few flopping fish.

"What is it?" Nami asked looking at it wit a little disgust.

"It's the swamp man I fought it when I was just a little kid, has he come back for round two!' King of Snipers challenged taking a kung fu pose.

"Really!" Chopper asked eyes glimmering, Arashi walked up to it and moved some of the sea weed to the side, it was a fishman, err fishwoman. She was unconscious, Arashi cleared the sea weed away revealing her whole body, and she must've been 9 years old.

"She is a fishwoman, or to be more accurate a fishgirl. She is Siamese Fighting Fish, a Rosetail type of Siamese Fighting Fish," Robin said closing a book that was titled, 'Types of Fish', "See the purple and red-violet scales, the fin on her back, her webbed hands and feet." Robin continued to point out distinct fish features. She had small sharp teeth, her hair was thick and long dark purple-black hair, it stretched down to her to mid back in a messy untamed style. The gills on her neck and shoulders were a deep illuminant purple. She stood at 4'8" and must've weighed less than 76 pounds along with her skinny and dainty build. Her clothes were nothing more rags; she wore a pair of tattered, torn and dirty, mud brown pants and a torn and ripped mud brown t-shirt.

"What is it?" Arashi asked looking at it confused.

"It's a fishwoman; this one appears to be a little fishgirl." Zolo said folding his arms, "Never seen one before?"

"None that I remember..." Arashi said crouching over her brushing her hair out of her face; she started to stir tightening her eyes closed. Arashi stood and backed up a little giving her space, the rest also back up leaving Arashi the closest still.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Wh-Where am I?" She asked looking around rubbing her eyes. A pair of shackles that had previously went unnoticed were now noticeable as the chains clinked together and the shackles on her ankles could be seen.

"Aboard my ship," Iceberg said walking through the straw hat pirates and Arashi. "Nice to meet you, my name is Iceberg." He smiled.

"Waah! Where am I, What time is it?" She panicked, Iceberg recoiled he'd never dealt with someone like this before.

"Dose Orquídea," Robin said making a mouth appear next to Icebergs ear, "Leave it to us." She said, Iceberg nodded and turned around, the fishgirl spotted the mouth next to his ear.

"D-Demons!" she said eyes wide and backed away from them tripping over one of the lead balls that were attached to the chain that was attached to the shackles on her ankles.

Nami crouched down to her level, "No, she's not a demon," She said trying to sooth her.

"Hey wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked using his gum gum fruit powers to get to the fishgirl faster.

"M-More demons!" She screamed and scrambled to her feet to get away from the scary demon.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed and punched Luffy hard across the face giving him a bruised cheek and black eye at the same time.

"Hey where did Arashi go?" Chopped pointed out looking around, he was gone.

The little fishgirl ran down the side of the boat, "I-I have to get away!" She said dodging everyone she could. That was until she made it to the bow of the boat, the very front. The white haired boy she saw with the demons was waiting for her there, she turned to run again.

"Please wait, I promise I'm harmless." He said holding his hands up for her to see.

"That big blade on your back doesn't look harmless!" She pointed at it accusingly, Arashi took it off his back and tossed it to the side and kicked it across the floor, he was following Halo's instructions so he hoped Halo didn't mind being dropped and kicked like that. She calmed down.

"What's you name," He asked leaning on the front bow.

"M...Murasaki, what's your name?" She asked imitating the solid look on Arashi's face, not showing emotion. It didn't work. She just made it look like a cute pout.

He chuckled, "Arashi Kami." He said with a grin, "And what you saw back there was no demon, she's a devil fruit user like me." He said.

"Wh-What you're like her?" She asked backing up a bit in fear. _What's a Devil Fruit?_

"We're not demons, we merely ate a special fruit that gave us different abilities and it even takes away our abilities to swim." He explained.

When he said, 'it even takes away our abilities to swim', her eyes widened. _J-Just like me! D...Does that mean I have strange abilities too?_

"W...What is your ability?" She asked, "Show me." She took a karate pose and rushed him, she wanted to see his ability and see if she could do her ability.

Arashi clenched his teeth, _My Age-Age fruit isn't made for battle!_ She came in with a quick jab, he dodged to the side and tripped her, he smirked, she might be good later, but compared to what he faced against Murmur she was nothing! "That all you got?"

She gritted her teeth and glared, and ran at him again swinging a kick, the lead ball sailing toward him. He ducked and moved her leg again spinning her around faster then what she was used to, she rolled on the floor and bounced up clumsily to her feet. She kicked the sword to him and he caught it surprised, she grabbed him and threw him through the wall and into Iceberg's room.

Iceberg looked up from his desk, "Ah great! Are you here to try out for my next secretary?" He asked.

Arashi stood up and brushed some splinters off him, "Nope." He held Halo in his hand.

"Arashi its Halo, I can speak to you in your head, DO NOT get cocky and underestimate her like you've been doing so far. You'll get killed; she's stronger than she looks." Halo whispered to him.

Arashi nodded and crawled through the hole that looked like upside down outline of him; he looked and saw the Straw Hats restraining her, "Stop, we're sparing." Arashi said, as they all looked at him.

"I told you!" Murasaki yelled at them, they let her go and Arashi stabs his sword into the deck. He cracks his neck and waits, "Get ready! Fishman Karate, Twister Kick!" She quickly ran toward him, he anticipated a flying kick, but was surprised by the way she leapt to the side next to him, jumped up twisting around and aiming a kick for the back of his head.

Arashi ducked, caught her, and pushed her through the hole in the wall. He grabbed Halo and jumped on top of the wall, "No, I'm not here for the interview!" She said and crawled out of the hole and looked around, "Where is he..." She said, Arashi landed and with a quick chop to her jugular vein the blood rushed to her head and the shock knocked her unconscious.

"I win," He said looking into his shirt, she left a big bruise on his chest the shape of her fist, "She's strong."

"All fishmen are," Nami said thinking back to Arlong Park, not just Arlong, a lot of the fishmen where superhuman strong.

"Look there is Water Seven," Luffy shouted pointing at it

"Wow, it's...alright?" He asked looking at the destroyed water seven city.

_**End**_

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, incomplete.  
Arc 1: Discovery, incomplete.  
Chapter III: Murasaki, complete.**

**Author's Notes: Awesome I gotta beta reader now! :D Its San child of the wolves, be sure to thank her for the absence of spelling errors and grammar mistakes. Remember to check out the links on my profile, they have themes and pics, even the twenty seconds theme! Also I'm aware a link doesn't work on my profile, so I made Arashi Kami my profile picture, and yes that's Halo behind him.**


	4. Friend? Or Foe?

**The Dead Sea Scrolls**

**Author's Notes:**** :D Please be warned, this contains many confusing fights, characters, and opens holes in the story that will be fill with progress.**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, Start!  
Arc 1: Discovery, Start!  
Chapter IV: Friends? Or Foes? Start!**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

"Wow, it's...alright?" He asked looking at the destroyed water seven city.

**Now**

Murasaki lay in a bed with Arashi sitting next to her, they where in a cabin on the deck, this room could hold twenty people, but currently it was just the two of them. They where five minutes from entering the safest port in Water Seven, Arashi inspected her clothes and while he feared the worst he turned her on her stomach and took her shirt off, he gasped and covered his mouth, horrible whip, cut, and bruise marks littered her back.

He teared up and gritted his teeth tracing the scars with his fingers, "Who ever did this to you..." He clenched his fist, he didn't notice black-purple spark in between his fingers. "I will do the same to them," He swore pulling up a blanket to cover her.

"Arashi!" Said Chopper pushing the door open.

"What!" He snarled turning to him, his eyes where slightly glowing periwinkle now. Chopper gasper and his eyes widened in fear as he froze up like a deer caught in headlights. Arashi sighed turning away, Chopper backed up a little, "Sorry, it's just I was upset over the fact..." his eyes returned to cerulean, "I still can't remember anything, I mean it's so frustrating, it feels as if it's right in front of me," He said reaching out and gripped, "But it's just out of my reach taunting me..."

Chopper could only silently nod, "Well I'm sure you'll get you memories back, it's just a matter of time and you my friend have a lot of it." He grinned widely, "We're entering the port now." Chopper informed Arashi.

"Yeah go ahead without me I'll catch up," He said still thinking about what he had just saw, _Murasaki..._

When they got to dock seven a welcoming party waited for those involved, it felt so alien to Arashi, he didn't do anything or have anything to do with it.

While everyone who needed it got medical attention Arashi found Nami in a temporary room he knocked on it twice before she came to open the door, "Nami-san."

She mid way through patching a gash on her arm, "Hm? What is it Arashi?" She asked trying to tighten the white gauze on her arm with her teeth.

He quickly pulled the ends tightening the bandage for her, "I understand you regulate your ship's funds and I was hoping you'd loan me some money." He said looking nervous while scratching the back of his head.

She smirked, "There is a 300 percent interest cost, and you could go to some normal banker." She warned.

"That's fine I just need 10,000 berries please," He said folding his arms eyes taking a solemn look to them.

"I can do that, but may I ask what you need the money for?" She asked, "If it's food we're about to have a huge barbeque and anything else everyone would be more then willing to provide." She said folding her arms, she'd just scam any of her fellow crew mates, but Arashi seemed to be the most normal friend she had aside from Robin.

"It's privet," He said, "Sorry for being so forward, but when can I get the money?" He asked.

"You'll get it after you tell me, you just woke up from a long sleep with little to no memory what do you need money for?" She asked folding her arms stubbornly.

Arashi sighed and looked away, "I wanna hire a doctor to heal Murasaki, and I don't think Chopper could do it, not after seeing what I saw." He said looking at Nami with sad eyes, "Please don't ask either, I want as little people to know about this as possible."

Nami's eyes widened, _what did he see?_ She nodded and closed the door, Arashi could hear plenty of things being shuffled around a lock opening, heavy things being shuffled again and then the door unlock. She held a stack of berry bills in her hands. "10,000 Berries, in a month I want 3,000 berries, or else it'll then be 4,500 berries. Got it?" She asked handing him the cash; he took it and bowed graciously.

"Arigato Nami-san," He thanked and ran off to find a doctor, Nami just looked after him and smiled, but it soon turned to look of terror.

"Why do I have a feeling that kindness will or already has gotten him killed?" She said and closed the door feeling a bad omen; she needed to hide her cash.

Arashi opened the door and quickly found a man in a white lab coat taking a break and drinking a hot cup of tea.

Arashi approached him, "Excuse me, but do you have a minute to check on one of my friends?" He asked kindly.

"Just a minute," He said taking a sip and sighed, "Where is your friend?" He asked looking at Arashi with little energy in his eyes.

"In the Interceptor," Arashi said pointing at the boat that took them here from Enies Lobby.

"Alright," He said getting up.

"Thanks," He handed the doctor the money, the doctor's eyes widened, "Alright lead the way Mr..." He looked to Arashi obviously asking his name.

"Kami, Arashi Kami." He said with a grin noticing the doctor's sudden change in energy.

"Right Mr. Kami please led the way," He said grinning, while they walked the doctor asked him a question; "Question: Are you in any way shape or form related to Mitsukuni Kami?" He asked trying to make conversation while they walked.

"I don't know," He said, "Could just be a coincidence."

They made to the dock three minute later in silence, at least to Arashi the doctor was just trying to make friends with him while Arashi thought about these two people. The doctor suddenly stopped talking; Arashi looked behind him to see the doctor uneasy looking around, "D-Did you feel that?" He asked looking around some more.

"No, come on your just a bit nervous." Arashi said walking over the top deck to the cabin room where Murasaki laid on one of the many beds, he twisted the handle and felt it a sense of dread, "Murasaki!" He opened the door, two people in black cloaks where standing over her.

One was clearly a man, he was sitting on another bed looking at Arashi, but a shadow covered his face. "Well I guess you weren't completely wrong Hana, you abilities never cease to amaze me," Said the male in a bored tone.

"You sure don't sound amazed Alfa The woman named Hana stated glancing at the other cloaked man named Alfa then Arashi. "Hello Kami-san," She said.

Arashi held his sword threateningly, "Step away from the fish girl," Arashi threatened, the doctor stepped back. "Go away and come back in ten minutes, by then someone will need medical attention." He warned, the doctor nodded and ran away.

"Hostile as ever toward you Alfa," Hana observed smirking, "Alfa go help Rena, I sense Cast near, she can't handle Cast and Mei all on her own." Alfa got up and stretched.

"What will you do?"

"Deal with Kami," Hana said looking at Arashi.

Arashi tightened his grip on his sword, he felt a whoosh by him, and Alfa was right next to him! Alfa patted his shoulder and walked out.

"I'll have to deal with you before Rena finds out," Hana said holding her hand out a sword made of pink crystal came out and she pointed the tip at Murasaki's unconscious body.

"Get away from her you witch, I don't even know you!" Arashi growled holding it ready for a slash as he ran at her.

Hana smirked, parried his blade away and sliced his side, it cut easily and it didn't take long for Arashi to start bleeding. Arashi bit his lip, dropped his sword, and kicked it at Hana so the tip would spin like a huge throwing knife.

Hana leapt back and held the crystal blade up to block it, the sword shattered the crystal like glass, she caught the blade and smirked. "Halo you won't do that trick twice," She threw Halo through the window.

The sword broke the window and went out, Arashi ran for the sword. "Ah ah ah!" Hana was back next to Murasaki with a crystal sword over her again, "You have to beat me first."

Arashi held his wound and gritted, his skin took a lighter shade, but nodded. _I have to finish her fast, I'm loosing blood fast!_

Arashi gritted his teeth and ran at Hana again, "A direct attack? Are you sure you're Arashi?" She asked, Arashi swung a punch, Hana held up a block.

Arashi twisted his whole body with the motion of his punch and leapt off the ground twirling side ways in mid air swinging a kick down on her.

Hana held up both her arms stopping the kick, she smirked, "Not bad." She gripped his legs, and when he fell she redirected his momentum slamming him into one of the beds breaking it under the impact force.

Arashi laid there, "Ughh..." His vision was blurry, pain attacked his back and side, he was dizzy and he saw two Hana standing over him and the way they moved made it hard to place what she was doing.

"Good bye Arashi Kami," His vision cleared she held an axe kick above her head with sharp crystal spikes coming out of her heel.

She brought it down to end him, Arashi closed his eyes, but nothing came. He opened his eyes, Murasaki was there next to him holding her foot and the spikes inches from him. "A-Arashi get away now!" She said, Arashi rolled out of the way and the leg fell stabbing the metal bed with plenty of holes.

Murasaki helped him up off the floor, "Th...Thanks," Arashi said panting.

"No problem," She said taking a stance for Fishman Karate. "Now let's thrash her!" She ran straight in.

"Small fry have no place here!" Hana said swinging a spiked kick, Murasaki ducked under the kick. Hana pushed off the ground twisting into a second kick with her other leg planting her foot in Murasaki's face, Murasaki flew through the room through the wall.

"Murasaki!" Arashi shouted and turned to run after her, without Murasaki as a hostage there was nothing stopping him from getting his sword. He leapt through the hole rolling on the ground ending on his feet, multiple crystal spike shards where in the wall, she threw shit after him.

He looked around his sword was half way up the mast, "How the hell did her get up there?" He asked himself and dodged a crystal throwing star, "Where's Murasaki?"

There was a broken pile of barrels behind him so he had his answer; they shifted till Murasaki pushed her way out. he nose and lip was bleeding along with bruises, but she was fine. She had swirls in her eyes from dizziness, "No hold the jelly, I just want peanut butter on my sandwich..." She muttered.

Arashi couldn't help but smile, "Sit this one out." He commanded her head fell back. He took his jacket off and threw it up in the air; the wind caught it and blew it on top of Murasaki hiding her from Hana.

Hana cut open a hole for herself, she did not look happy. "Kami-san get ready for death." She said holding a white katana, it was diamond not crystal, and this one wouldn't break.

"Hmmm interesting proposal, here's my counter offer." He said and took of running toward the mast for his sword, Hana threw a couple of throwing knives at him, he dodged and picked up the ones he could. He ran at her knives ready, Hana glowered at him.

"Stop playing games with me!" She screamed and Arashi jumped up ready to end her.

Hana blocked him and pushed him up in the air away from her, Hana glared at him with hurt in her eyes. Arashi got close to his sword, but had to use the knives to hold himself there; he pulled himself up to the handle and pulled at it constantly trying to free his dragon claymore.

"Good bye Arashi," She said making the diamond katana into a javalin, she leveled it ready to throw it at him and kill him. She took aim. pulled her arm back, and waited she gave him ten seconds.

"I can't let you do that Hana-dono," Said a new voice, a male's voice.

Hana's eyes widened and she turned all the way around throwing the javelin, a man in a black and purple cloak side stepped it, but it hit his hood ripping it off.

It was a young brown haired man with tan skin, purple eyes, and a serious expression. "Alexander...I should kill you now," She said.

"But you can't your just lieutenant, not a admiral, or even a captain at that." Alexander said, "Be gone before I kill you myself."

Hana glanced back at Arashi who pulled his sword free and fell on his ass, "Ouch..."

"You live this time Arashi, next time I won't be so lenient." She said and ran off blurring out of place.

This new guy walked up to the barrels and took the jacket revealing Murasaki, "You're helping Kami?" He asked not getting an answer, he leaned over Murasaki and snapped his fingers, and her body was engulfed in purple fire.

He walked up to Arashi; Arashi got up, and looked at him. "Who are..." His eyes widened spotting Murasaki's flame engulfed body. "Murasaki!" He glared at Alexander, "What did you do?" He swung his claymore at Alexander, Alexander just leapt back a couple of times, "You won't get away!" _Twenty seconds, hang in there Murasaki!_

He ran at Alexander analyzing everything around him, making fifty mental notes in his head at once, Alexander held his hand up ready to counter. Alex stabbed his sword into the deck, "Fake Out!" He spun around Alexander like a curve ball in baseball and pushed his face into the blade.

Alex grabbed the claymore's handle and fell over the top of it, he pulled the sword up and Arashi fell right into his own sword, Arashi's blood ran down the blade. Alexander let the sword go, "Your a thousand years to young to fight me." He said kicking Arashi on his side taking the sword out dropping it. "Next time we meet, fight like you normal would." Alexander snapped his fingers and purple fire engulfed Arashi.

_**To be continued...**_

**Author's Notes:**** The first Ark is finished!**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, incomplete.  
Arc 1: Discovery, complete.  
Chapter IV: Friends? Or Foes? complete.**


	5. Color Coded Haki: Purple

**The Dead Sea Scrolls**

**Author's Notes:**** Awesome more Plot information, also I did this chapter in 2 hours again! Sorry for any mistakes I will fix it.**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, Start!  
Arc 2: Thriller Bark, Start!  
Chapter V: Color Coded Haki: Purple, Start!**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

Alex grabbed the claymore's handle and fell over the top of it, he pulled the sword up and Arashi fell right into his own sword, Arashi's blood ran down the blade. Alexander let the sword go, "Your a thousand years to young to fight me." He said kicking Arashi on his side taking the sword out dropping it. "Next time we meet, fight like you normal would." Alexander snapped his fingers and purple fire engulfed Arashi.

**Now**

Arashi's eyes snapped open and he sat up panting he looked around, it was a great grand hall shrouded in purple light; he was in Deus's room again. He rubbed his eyes and looked up Deus was watching a screen like always, on the screen was a skeleton playing the piano on a broken down ship. "Yo ho ho ho!" The skeleton cackled happily, but Arashi felt a sting in his heart and he immediately spotted an under layer of sadness in the skelleton's voice.

"So I see you've met my son Deus Ex Alexander, and he beat yu rather quickly if I must say..." Deus asked shutting the screen off and turning his monstrously big chair around to face him.

"That was your son?" Arashi asked and suddenly felt cold all over, _I hope I didn't just piss off a god... But that name rings a bell, a bad bell, I don't like that purple eyed prick!_

Deus chuckled, "Yup he's the captain of the Machinima Militia a group of my strongest warriors, I hope at the end of your quest you join them, but for now your under obligation to serve me till you get your memories back." He said chuckling a little. "But don't worry, any of the Militia who find you or you find them, they will help you with your quest; they are collecting scrolls as well."

"Oh...Alright, but who where those other people? They defiantly weren't very willing to help much," He said folding his arms. "Was it those other scroll hunters?" He asked wrapping his mind around this, "And not only that your son attacked my friend Murasaki, and also he redirected my reckless attack and Halo ran through my chest, so aren't I...um...kinda dead?"

"No," Deus grinnedm, "He saved you and your friend. Actually he even improved your friend," He said with a grin.

"Improved? How?" He asked confused now.

"Have you ever heard of Haki?" He asked and chuckled, "Wait you can't remember anything, I forgot." Arashi frowned, "Sorry. But all business on the line Haki is a gift from Kami-sama, not you, the original God to all humans who possess the ability to lead and raise to power, any human he puts his heart to it can achieve the ability to use it."

Arashi nodded, "I vaguely remember hearing this before..."

"Right, anyhow every god has their own form of Haki, it proteins to the three main gods. Susanoo, Kami-sama, and Shinigami. Kami-sama's color you could say is Red, Susanoo-sama could be yellow, and Shinigami-sama's color would be Blue. There are three minor gods, Hetalia Rousuka-dono with Orange, Obera Dia Vanille with Green, and I Dues Ex Machina with purple." He said and took a deep breath, "All six gods have a specific brand of Haki, because we all have different roles. Kami-sama's Red Haki is used to keep the weak minded under control to maintain order, and he passed that down to the humans."

"Wait give me a second to grasp all this," Arashi said leaning back and found himself sitting on something, he looked down at it; it was Murmur's oil drum. _Color coding wise: Kami is Red, Shinigami is Blue, and Susanoo is Yellow. And Deus is Purple, Hetalia is Orange, and Obera is Green._

Deus nodded, "My Haki, Deus Ex Haki is used to maintain Time and Space. Obera Dia Vanille's Haki, Obera Dia Haki, is used to maintain nature, the earth, and plants. Hetalia Rousuka's Haki is special, she's responsible for all the twist and turns that occur in life, you could say she's fate." He chuckled.

"So Hetalia has warriors of Fate after the scrolls too?" Arashi concluded.

"Close, but you have the wrong goddess, its Obera Dia Vanielle. She's the one incharge of nature and believes it's her right to know what'll happen in advance so she may change the planet accordingly. Well that would just give her my job and I don't want to give it to her, I like my job." He said simply.

"And that was one of her troops right?" He asked, Deus nodded. "So you where saying about your Haki, and how Alexander improved Murasaki and saved me."

"Ah yes, my Haki helps bend Time and Space you see and what he did to you and Murasaki is start a healing process by which there is no other, he's using my Haki to make you as if nothing touched you. Not outer forces, just scars remain." He pointed at the screen, and it turned to Arashi's purple flame lit body, "Observe." The hole is Arashi's chest was being filled with blood and skin. "He made it as if that sword never hit you, and by Muraki…"

"Murasaki."

"Mamanaki, she's all healed up to her best, sure her mental scaring is in place and so it her scars, but they will not fade, I'm sorry Arashi I know that's what you wanted the doctor to fix, but it will not leave her skin." Deus apologized.

"It...It's fine, but Deus, do you think I could learn all that?" He asked, "Using other forms of Haki?" He asked, "Especially that purple fire."

"The Deus Ex Purge?" Deus smiled, "Sure, but you must receive the God's blessing To use mine you'll need my blessing and then training to use it," He said folding his arms and looking away. "But I need you to promise something to me," He said smirking.

"Anything I'll do it," Arashi said determined to use this purple fire to heal those who need it.

"Anything?" He looked back a glint in his eye, "Well when Murmur is of age you must take her with you on your journeys," He said, "Promise this and you have my blessing."

"That's all? I'll do it!" Arashi said grinning, "But is there any special ceremony or something like that to get the power?"

"Well there may be a small pinch..." He chuckled nervously.

Arashi suddenly felt a huge migraine, he fell to his knees and tried not to scream when it turned to a sharp pain in his eyes. He fell to his side and endured the pain, "I-I will persevere..." He groaned.

"Be ready it'll last ten minutes, feel free to scream, my Militia all did the same their first time, except Alexander he toughed it out..."

Arashi gritted his teeth, _All the more reason not too..._ He shuddered as the pain slowly spread through out his body, it felt like a million needles stabbing him, being pulled out, and stabbing him again. All the while injecting him with something, it was almost unbearable...

After ten minutes he sighed in sweet relief as the pain slowly ebbed away, he shakily rose to his feet, he didn't feel any different... "Was I supposed to feel anything?" He asked, "You know, besides pain?"

"Hm? Look in a mirror," He said and Arashi felt a small tug on his pants, it was Murmur holding up a small fold able make up mirror. "Thanks," He said.

He opened it and looked at his eyes, they where glowing purple, he dropped the mirror and Murmur caught it before it hit the floor, she was being awfully quiet right around now. "What did you do to me? I can go out like this, people will notice something off about me!"

"Says the man with pure white hair..." Deus said chuckling at his own joke, "It only shows when you use my Haki, your not really using it right now, just receiving it, you need to 'refill' or 'recharge' while you can through meditation, or just by visiting here."

Arashi nodded and little and just scratched the back of his head, "What else can your Haki do besides heal, and how do I use the healing anyway?" He asked.

"Alexander has already left you a scroll for Deus Ex Purge, but for what else my Haki can do, well you'll just have to find the others of the Militia to find all that out. There is Mei, Cast, Fraggor, Volken, and Clair. Find theme and they'll all teach you something, now you must go your just about done healing, and remember one thing, Deus Ex Revive isn't a pain killer," Deus snapped his fingers and Arashi fell unconscious.

Arashi's eyes where closed when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest, _That's right it's not a pain killer..._

He opened his eyes and saw a small purple fire inside his wound burning away the wound replacing his wound with healed healthy skin. He looked around he was no longer on the ship, he was in a room. He was wearing his clothes still with the huge cut in his chest from his own sword, the room was cabin like, Murasaki and Halo was no where in sight.

He quickly got up and ran to the door, he opened it, he was in a ship alright and with the grey metal walls and rows of doors he assumed he was on a metal boat, a navy boat. He ran to through the halls looking around, he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

He fell back landing on his butt, he looked up it was that woman from before on Enies Lobby. On the floor was a scroll case, but the case was purple metal. Hina if he remembered correctly, she looked at him glowering, "Halt!"

"Ha ha ha...no," He faked a laugh, made a serious face got up and ran picking up the scroll taking it with him.

He could here her running after him, "Hina said halt dammit!"

"Hina should talk normally!" He shouted back and spotted some stairs, "Perfect." He ran up them and came up on the deck and saw a familiar scene, cannon balls sailing toward a ship, shouting, and cheering. He looked around taking in the whole situation, he was on a Navy ship, with an old man on the front throwing cannon balls with his bare hands at a cool big ship, Ussop was shouting from the deck saying a bunch of weird things.

He looked behind him, Murasaki was tied up and some random Marines where struggling to carry his sword. And now Hina caught up, "You see now it's useless. Give up you're our prisoners now." She said think she's won.

"Really?" He asked her, "Give me 20 seconds, stand there and if I can't get away in 20 seconds I'll follow you back to where ever it was you wanted to take me," He said holding out his hand. Hina looked around, and raised an eye brow.

"Only Hina doesn't move, the rest can try to stop you." Arashi nodded, she shook his hand, "3...2...1." He ran at the marines, he kicked on in the back of the head and landed on top of one in the front, he rolled backwards kicking the last two in the jewelry boxes, they gasped and fell over from pain. He picked up his sword, _12 seconds left!_

He ran to Murasaki who was trying to bite the fingers of the marines moving her, he whacked them across the back of the head with the flat of his blade. "Arashi!" She said eye lighting up seeing him, "Help me!" She said urgently.

"Sure thing little sis," He grinned when her eyes widened.

"Sis..." He cut her ropes, _4 seconds!_

"Jump!" He picked her up and jumped off the side and put his sword under him, "HALO!" He screamed. In a blinding white flash of light, Halo his best friends and dragon came in view in his glorious dragon form.

"Arashi your alive!" He said happily, Arashi could hear major relief in his voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine, just get us to that ship!" Arashi said as the dragon curved it's wings to fly to the ship, a long arm pulled Ussop on board. "Wait for us!" Arashi shouted, Luffy and the others spotted Halo and them on top.

Franky shouted 'hurry' while he was waiting to press a button, the old man picked up a huge cannon ball and threw it. "They won't make it!" Murasaki said alarmed.

"Yes they will!" Arashi shouted and dropped Murasaki on Halo's back and dove off the side, everyone gasped, shouted, or looked at him. All eyes where on him, "What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself getting in front of the huge cannon ball, he felt power surge into his veins.

He felt a soft tingling in his eyes, the outside of his vision got shrouded in purple fog. "HERE I GO!" He screamed and swung a punch, purple light shined off his entire arm and he punched the huge ball.

Everything went silent when the fist made contact; the light went from his arms into his knuckles and entered the ball. The ball stopped moving, and the light went off in a purple ring between Arashi and the ball. Like a pulse, it faded, the ball fell. Its momentum completely vanished, the only force moving it was gravity, but the force didn't leave Arashi. He flew back on to the Thousand Sunny right into Halo's wing which caught him like a net.

"HOLD ON!" Frank shouted, "Coup De Blast!" The Thousand Sunny blasted off into the sun light.

The residents on the island all cheered, the two captains on the ship stood side by side. "Wow he stopped my Cannon Bomb," Said the old man. Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandfather.

"And he got off this ship with his scroll, sword, and friend in 20 seconds." Hina said folding her arms frowning, "Next time Hina will capture him without a second's hesitation." She said put on some sunglasses and walked away.

"You know…" The old man looked after the ship, "My appointment at the fountain of youth in enis lobby was in a week, I never thought it was government slave boy who just happened to eat the Age-Age Fruit, now even if I caught him I wouldn't take the offer." He said and walked away.

**End**

**Story: The Dead Sea Scrolls, incomplete.  
Arc 2: Thriller Bark, incomplete.  
Chapter V: Color Coded Haki: Purple, complete.**

**Author's Notes:**** I know the colors and jobs are hard to follow so I'll write it out for you.**

**God/Color/Job**

**-Kami/Red/Management of the Entire Universe  
-Shinigami/Blue/Management of Life and Death  
-Susanoo/Yellow/Managment of Stars and Energy  
-Deus Ex Machina/Purple/Time&Space  
-Hetalia Rousuka/Orange/Direction of events(Fate Basically)  
-Obera Dia Vanille/Green/Nature on Earth**


End file.
